A locating device including an AC voltage locating apparatus, which includes a first receiving means which is provided to receive a first coupling signal from a locatable object, includes at least a second receiving means which is provided to receive at least a second coupling signal from the locatable object, and includes at least a first amplifier circuit which amplifies a difference of the first coupling signal relative to a reference signal in at least one operating state, has already been provided.